The Mistake In The Drug Bust
by boothlovesbrennan
Summary: Booth askes Angela to go undercover, Her cover is blown. Please read and sorry for the really, really, really, really, bad summary to the power of ten :
1. Chapter 1

The Mistake In The Drug Bust.

The characters are not mine... Oh but i so wish they were.

Angela Montenegro sighed. "Why do I have to do this?" she thought.  
Brennan was in Guatemala digging out massacred children out of a mass grave. Angela shook that thought out of her mind.  
Of course Booth would choose her. "Now Angela do you know what your doing?" Booth's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yes Booth." She said with an eye roll.  
"Tell me what you have to do." He said.  
"Go into the bar, sit, order a drink. wait for Joey Trevel to talk to me and see if he offers me drugs."  
"Good now are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking her in the eye.  
"No." Angela thought. She was nervous, she had been biting her lip since she was asked to do this.  
"Yes." She lied.  
"OK now if you feel like things are going pear shaped say the safe word." He said turning around.  
"Yes Booth i know." Angela stood. Booth gave her the wire she had to wear. She put it into her bra and hoped no one noticed.  
"OK now there are undercover cops inside the bar and out. So you will be safe." Booth said opening a car door for Angela.  
Angela nodded and got in the car. "Lets get this show on the road." She sighed.

(Break)

Angela walked into the bar and winked to the guard. He smiled and winked back.  
She saw an empty seat in front of the counter and sat down.  
"What will it be?" The bar tender asked.  
"Dirty Martini please." She answered.  
She was taking a sip when Joey Trevel sat down next to her.  
"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" He asked.  
"Julie." She answered looking at him. "What's yours?"  
"My friends call me Big Joe but for you, you can call me Joey."  
"OK Joey." She winked with a smile. "What brings you here?"  
"I should be asking you the same question." He smiled.  
"Well i came here to relax and unwind from a hard day at work." She said taking another sip.  
"Really, where do you work?" He answered.  
"I'm an artist at the Jeffersonian." She said finishing the Martini.  
Joey looked around. "Don't they work with the FBI?"  
"Yes." She said and realised her mistake.  
"I mean..." But it was to late.  
She felt the shot cut through her lower chest.  
She looked down.  
"Oh my God." She sighed and fell to the ground.

(Break)

Booth sighed as he was listening to the dialogue. The conversation was going well.  
"_Really, where do you work?" Joey asked.  
"I'm an artist at the Jeffersonian." Angela said.  
Joey paused. "Don't they work with the FBI?"  
"Yes." Angela said.  
_Booth stopped. "Shit!" He shouted. "All units go,go,go!"  
But it was to late, he heard the bang of the shot ring out through the bar and the shouts and screams of people.  
Booth grabbed his phone. "I need an ambulance to North St, Jambo's Bar." Booth said quickly fearing the worst.

(Break)

It was hot...that was an understatement, it was boiling.  
Brennan swatted the flies flying around her. She got up, it was break time even though she didn't want to leave, she had been working 14 hours straight.  
She grabbed a cup and poured some coffee. She sat on the uncomfortable seat and relaxed.  
She heard a buzz in her pocket and looked down. Amazed that she could get reception here, she looked down and read her caller ID.  
"Booth..." She sighed and took the call.  
"Brennan." She said.  
"Bones... You need to come back to D.C." Booth said slowly.  
"What, why Booth?" Brennan asked.  
There was a muffled reply over the phone. Brennan dropped the cup and ran out into the blazing sun.

* * *

Hi all. So is it good? Do you like it? Should i stop? Please review and sorry for the sucky summary.  
Megan :):)


	2. Chapter 2

The Mistake In The Drug Bust. Chapter 2.

I don't own any of the characters.

_Brennan dropped the cup and ran out into the blazing sun._

Brennan ran hard, phone in hand pressed to her ear.  
"Is she OK?" It was the only logical question to ask at the time.  
"She has lost a lot of blood, she is in surgery now." Booth sighed over the phone. "They are hoping she pulls through."  
Brennan kept on running until she saw Tim Durras the person overseeing the site also the person that had called her here in the first place.  
"Tim!" She called.  
He spun and waved. "Shouldn't you be on your break or even asleep by now?"  
"I have to go back to D.C, there has been an emergency hopefully you will understand." She ran straight past him and got into a car she had hired.  
"Temperance!" He called but she was gone.

(Break)

Booth was pacing the hospital halls. It had been 2 hours since Angela had arrived, barely clinging to life.  
She was still in surgery and Booth had heard nothing from the doctors.  
"Why am i such a stupid idiot?" Booth scolded himself.  
"Yeah why are you such a stupid idiot?" Hodgins spat out and was silenced by a glare from Cam.  
"He could have chosen any of the experienced field officers but no he had to choose Angela." Hodgins continued.  
Booth turned around and slammed his fist into the hospital hallway. Plaster and chiped paint fell to the ground and many nurses gazed up with shock.  
"Booth just sit down." Cam said soothingly.  
Booth sighed deeply and sat into a chair. Cam was stuck in the middle, on one side an angry Booth and on another an angry and worried Hodgins.  
She sighed to herself.  
"When is Dr Brennan going to get here?" She asked Booth.  
"She got on the next available flight, she should be here by morning." Booth said quietly.  
A Doctor exited operating room one and opened the door that lead to the waiting room.  
Hodgins got to his feet.  
"How is she?" Hodgins asked the doctor drilling his bright blue eyes into his.  
"She has lost a lot of blood, the bullet perforated her lung but we managed to fix that." The doctor sighed. "But other than that she will be O.k, she is very lucky that it hit the lower extremities of her chest any higher and it would have got her heart."  
"When can we see her?" Booth asked getting out from his seat.  
"Soon, i am just going to see how she is doing in post op." The doctor said turning and walking away.

(Break)

When Angela woke up she was in pain, her lower chest throbbed and there was a sickly taste in her mouth.  
She gasped. "Water..."  
"Right here Ange." Hodgins said carefully making sure she had a hold of the cup.  
She had a sip. Then took a gulp and sighed.  
"Booth I'm so sorry." She said with a clearer voice. "I'm so stupid. I knew exactly what i was going to say and i blew it."  
"Angela i am sorry." Booth said looking into her eyes. "I had experienced field agents i should have got them to do it, instead of putting you in danger."  
Hodgins pushed a button to up her morphine.  
"Did we get him?" Angela asked her eyes drooping.  
"Yeah we got him." Booth said looking at the floor.  
Angela's eyes closed.  
"Was that necessary?" Cam asked.  
"Was what necessary?" Booth said looking up.  
"Lying to her?" Cam asked looking at Angela.  
"Well she already feels like crap lets not make her feel worse." Booth said getting up.  
"Where are you going?" Hodgins asked.  
"To go get Bones." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Hey all. How you doing? Yeah Angela wouldn't make that kind of mistake but i thought i would just run with it and see how it turned out.  
Anyway Review tell me what you think. Good or bad.  
Megan :):)


End file.
